dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorefist
Skills ;Binding Strike ;Gorefist springs from the wielders grip of its own bloody volition, and flies forth to slow and damage the enemey ;Thresher ;The Rider may set Gorefist loose, and the whirling flail stands as a turret for a short time before returning. Now has a 30 % slow as for 1 second as well. Lore During the dark reign of Gerrod the Bloody there was perhaps no one feared so much as his man-catcher, the terrible Futherik Grimhands. For if Futherik was on a trail, one could be assured that the criminal was sure to be caught, and brought to Gerrod's twisted form of justice. Clad in leathers and a broad-brimmed hat, Futherik was a brutal deputy of a cruel lord. When he caught his quarry, he was known to beat them within an inch of their lives, chastising them all the while for running from their inevitable punishment. Futherik delighted in stalking and catching up his quarry with cunning traps, then dragging the criminal, beaten and bloody, through the public square for their sentencing. So pleased was Gerrod with his grim deputy, that he made a gift to him; a flail enchanted to punish the enemies of the carrier, so that none could ever escape him. So it went, and Futharik terrorized the countryside at his master's whim for many years. Until the coming of the monks of the Hammer. Now an aged man, Gerrod was shown the light of a new spiritual path at the hands of the monks. The newly enlightened king renounced his former ways and had his prisons and torture chambers turned into a great monastery, but more importantly, he pardoned all of the criminals in his kingdom and told Futherik to leave his lands. The man-catcher was consumed with rage, and he took up his flail, determined to have his vengeance. At the castle, Futherik faced only the lightest resistance, the rest having been set free in the King's new spirit of peace and piety. All he saw he cut down with the magical flail, and indeed none could escape his reach. When he finally reached the King's chambers, his arms ran with the blood of his foes. All that stood between the repentant king and his doom was a single aged monk. His name was Aethelfyr of the Hammer and in his hand burned an enchanted maul known as Rising Soul. The two fought for what seemed like ages, before the old monk finally struck the flail from Futherik's grip, and driving the unarmed man before him, smashed the unholy weapon with his hammer. In the blinding flash of light that followed, King Gerrod saw with horror that the warriors were burned away in the magical light, but in their place stood two radiant spirits. One winged and light and the other one cowering and dark. The old king would never recover his sight, but his faith only grew, and by the time of his death his castle Abbey had grown to the largest Abbey of the Hammer in the land, though neither Aethelfyr's Hammer, nor Futharik's Flail, thereafter known as Gorefist, were again to be seen in the world. Category:Weapons